Christmas Dinner
by catnap69
Summary: Way late story - written for LJ Christmas-smut-challenge. Cameron is with Chase when the old gang come round for Christmas dinner and everything changes. Smut.


Christmas Dinner

The cutlery made a harsh sound as it fell to the table, coming into contact with the plates along the way. Wilson pushed his plate back away from him with the palm of his hand and used his napkin to clean away the scarce traces of food that resided at the corners of his mouth.

"That was great Allison." Wilson's words of thanks were almost drowned out by Foreman's appreciative groan. Chase leaned back in his chair and, with an exaggerated sigh, rubbed his belly, the ridiculous paper hat that he was wearing tipping slightly off centre and threatened to fall. Everyone seemed to love the meal that Allison had prepared for them, everyone that is except House. He didn't say a word against the food but he made a point of not voicing his thanks to her. He didn't see why he should when all she'd been doing was taunting him all night. Even from the second he had stepped up the awkward steps after the two hour car ride to Chase's fathers house in the country and she had greeted them outside she'd made a point of rubbing the fact that she was with Chase in his face. She might as well of screamed out 'Look at me, I can move on I don't need you, this proves that I can get other guys than you. I don't need you to want me.' As soon as she'd greeted House and Wilson in the perfect stereotype of a suburban housewife manner, Chase had come out and Cameron might as well have pounced on him. By that time though Wilson had gone inside and he knew that he wouldn't believe House when he told him about how she stuck her tongue down his throat and practically bit his lips clean off his face, all the while keeping her eyes open over his shoulder and keeping them locked on his. Yeah, she's over him!

While she was actually serving dinner she was constantly rubbing up against him, flashing him with tantalizing glimpses of her cleavage. The worst part is that no one seemed to notice anything! A hot brunette was coming on to him and no one was a witness to it?

That just clinched his theory that the world hated him. How did nobody notice the fact that she actually offered to lay House's napkin in his lap so as not to 'overload something to the point of spilling out', or the way that she'd blatantly stare at his lips and then unconsciously moisten her own. How did nobody notice these things when they were what was keeping him aroused throughout the entire dinner. House did his best not to make it known to her that he noticed what she was doing and kept his best poker face on, the actions of which just seemed to infuriate her. It turns out that his little duckling doesn't like to be ignored.

Chase's duckling now, House reminded himself and banished the slight pang of jealousy he felt at the thought.

At one point when Foreman was telling a story about one of his new co-workers Cameron seemed to drop something on the floor and bent down to retrieve it. House didn't even notice, nor did anyone else, that was until he felt the light touch of her fingers against the zipper of his already too tight jeans. The feel of her feather-light touch against his crotch made his cock jump to life once again, it wasn't until he actually slipped his hand under the table cloth did he realize that it was actually her hand.

He could jump up out of the seat, shove his chair backward out of her reach but if he did that then Chase would know what she was doing under there and she would be utterly humiliated, but she'd also have to stop what she was doing. When Cameron's fingers pulled down the zipper and shifted her hand to touch him, House felt like he might just come out of his skin. House's slight gasp triggered everyone's attention to turn to him and in turn caused Chase to notice Cameron's absence.

"Where did Ally go?" He asked looking around the dining room and into the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Cameron took House's cock fully out of his jeans and breathed a long hot breath onto the head. House almost jumped out of his chair but gripped onto the tablecloth to restrain him from doing so. With a strained voice he replied "She went upstairs with a headache. She told you all before she left."

Chase gave him an odd look like he didn't quite believe him but turned back to the others as they began to tell stories and laughing again. House would have been pissed off that he had been dismissed so easily but he couldn't find the energy to right then as Cameron took his entire member into her mouth. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on his neck as she sucked along the length of him harder, letting her tongue trail along the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. As she sucked him harder, the urge to moan built further until he thought he was going to burst.

Luckily everyone chose that moment to go outside to have another couple of beers while Chase continued to show off his new house. Wilson paused and asked if he was planning on joining them but House shook his head vigorously and waved his hand, signaling him to leave. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak words so, biting down on his bottom lip he shot daggers at Wilson with his eyes causing him to scurry out of the room quickly.

At last, the thought came before he could stop it as he let out a long groan the second the door closed behind everyone. Shoving aside the white cloth that concealed her from view, House looked down at her head, bent to keep him in her mouth, the long curtain of her hair splayed out over his jean clad thighs. House took hold of a handful of her hair and dragged her mouth away from him. As much as he wanted her to continue he needed to see her more. The cold cabin air felt like needles against his newly exposed skin as it came into contact with the moisture that she left coating him. Tilting her face up to him he took in all of her features, her glazed over eyes, her newly tousled hair, her red and swollen lips. It was the lips that did it for him, the knowledge that it was him being kept between them, them sucking him so insistently that caused them to become so red and raw. Her breathing sped up visibly as she watched his gaze darken, turning his eyes into dark storms, clouded over by arousal.

She bent her head and her mouth claimed him again making him moan at the sudden contact. She kept sucking, licking and twirling the tip of her tongue against the head, licking away the precious few drops of pre-cum that appeared, licking them all away as if she couldn't do without the taste of him. She could feel the tension in him rise, feel his hands clench on the arm rests of his chair and took advantage of the somewhat brief sense of power that she had over him as he came in the back of her throat. Every drop slid down her throat, not even giving her a chance to savor his taste. She looked up at his sated face, his closed eyes and flushed skin and wanted to fuck him instantly. His eyes opened suddenly and looked down at her and for the first time since they met Cameron was actually scared of him. His hand shot out and grabbed the hair at the back of her head once more before pulling her out from under the table until she had to stand straddling his good thigh for leverage. House moved his hand round to the front of her throat and pulled her down to him, pressing his lips roughly against hers, bruising them.

Pulling away abruptly House looked into her face and smirked, letting go of her just as Chase and the others entered through the back door once more. They ended the evening with a civilized handshake at the front door and a curt "Merry Christmas" to one another. Each of their eyes held a promise, a promise that there was no way in hell that was the end of it.


End file.
